Blade of Ice
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Is the world around her true, or her own thoughts. Does she have control, or just the dream of having it. What happens when Elsa finally wakes up? And what does she know about the world she needs to become part of again? Rated M just to be safe. *ON HOLD* sorry. Having major writers block on this story. But fear not, it will go on...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

* * *

Elsa smiled at her little sister. Anna was finally getting married. She looked beautiful in her dress and her face was glowing. Anna looked so happy.

A shadow shifted over the ice pillar beside her. She looked at it, but it didn't move. It was just a shadow. But then why was it, smiling at her? Elsa shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. Shadows couldn't smile.

"You may kiss the bride." Elsa tuned in to what the pastor was saying as her sister kissed her blond husband. Kristof was a good match for her sister.

Elsa followed after the couple as they walked back down the aisle. She caught sight of the shadow, but quickly put it out of her mind. Today was Anna's day. She wasn't going to ruin it.

Elsa stood beside her sister as people came up to greet the newly we'd couple. "It's great to see so many people here. I'm surprised no trolls showed up." Elsa looked towards her new brother-in-law. They had only just recently discovered how closely they knew each other.

"Pabbie said it is probably best if they didn't show up. But he did tell us to visit before our honeymoon." Elsa smiled as Kristof wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. She was glad her sister hadn't decided to marry Hans. This was real love.

Elsa spotted the shadow past the couple. But it looked different, more in the shape of a person. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to check on something." Elsa looked at her sister with a smile before heading towards the shadow.

It began to move once she got close. Soon she was following it as it jumped from shadows to ice as it moved down the hall. It stopped moving down the hall once it reached a single set of doors and seeped in through the lock.

Elsa stood in front of the doors to her bedroom. She tentatively pushed them open and looked inside. In her room she saw a man sitting on her bed. His skin was charcoal black. His pure white hair and clothes stood out against his skin. His pale blue eyes stared at her. She didn't know who he was, but he felt familiar to her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Elsa moved further into her room. She could take care of him if she needed to.

"Still headstrong as usual." Elsa looked behind her. Another man stood in the shadow, but he could still be seen. "Always caring about the opinions of others." The man stepped towards her. He looked like the other man. But his hair and clothes were an ice blue colour. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. "Still trying to conceal, Elsa?"

"Who are you both?" Elsa didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened by the two. She felt...comforted.

"You know who we are. What we want to know, is why you keep yourself in this prison?" Elsa looked at the white haired man in surprise. "Do you not even remember what we are?"

"I think it's part of the kido." Elsa moved her gaze to the blue haired man. "Although she probably doesn't even know what that is. We may have to reteach her all of that. Or at least enough for her to begin to remember on her own."

"Agreed brother." Elsa shifted as the white haired man stood up from the bed. "Come. I shall show you your prison."

"I am not a prisoner." Elsa took a step away from the men. "I am free. I don't have to hide my powers. I can finally control it."

"Yes you can. But this is a world created for you and by you. Out there is the real world." Elsa wondered what the blue haired man meant. Was it the world beyond the sea and coastline? "Further than that. I doubt your world even goes that far out."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Elsa looked at the men curiously. Did she create them?

"In a way, you did." Elsa looked back at the white haired man. "We are a part of your soul. We were born with you, but you shaped us to be who we are."

"What prison are you talking about?" Elsa walked cautiously towards them. "How is all of this..." Elsa looked out her window as she heard cheering going on. "...all of them...not real?" Elsa started thinking back on her childhood. "Was it all just my imagination?"

"No. Here you lived a life. That was real, but this world is not. The life you lived was a life, but the people here are not. Even your little sister." Elsa sat down on her bed as she ran through her memories. She couldn't believe him. "I shall show you...what your memories really hold." Elsa looked towards the white haired man as he ran a hand over the wall beside him.

Elsa walked over as she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt like she was breaking apart inside.

Her heart stopped as she looked at the picture frozen in the ice. It was her, she must have been seven at least. She looked over towards the two boys chasing after her. One had short waves brown hair. The other had straight black hair.

"How can you show this? What is this?" Elsa looked at the two boys curiously. She knew them.

"It is a true memory. One that you later relived with Anna. Watch and see." Elsa stood and watched as the picture began to move.

~picture in the ice~

"Elsa-chan!" The small blond haired girl smiled as the two boys ran towards her. "Sorry we're late. Juu-chan had to get permission to leave his house."

"It's not my fault I'm the oldest. And my parents are overprotective." The boy with black hair nudged his friend.

"That's okay. Do you guys want to build a snowman?" Elsa skipped toward a more open part of the garden. There were lots of large area to play in. Where there weren't bushes or clusters of flowers. Here they could play as much as they wanted.

"Is Elsa-chan allowed to? Won't Yamaji get mad?" The boy with brown hair pointed towards the house behind them with his thumb.

"Is Shun-chan afraid to get caught?" Elsa smiled at him as he turned bright red. He was normally the one to suggest activities that went against the rules.

"No! But Shiro-chan is." Shun smiled and pointed and the black haired boy.

"Don't call me Shiro! Just because it is in my name doesn't mean it fits!" Juu pouted as he yelled at Shun.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. They were like this most of the time, but they were always just joking. "Snow time!" Elsa jumped onto the middle stone in the garden. Ice spread out beneath her feet till it reached the ring of shrubs around the clearing.

They all streaked sliding, not able to control where they went. Elsa kicked out her feet to form blades on the bottom of her sandals. She skated towards Juu and grabbed his hand. "Hang on."

Elsa skated towards Shun. He grabbed onto Juu's outstretched hand. She dragged them all along in a wide circle. She kept skating till snow piles had accumulated around the edge of the ice rink. She swung her arm out wide.

They all crashed into the snow pile.

"Elsa-chan!" Elsa caught sight of Shun trying to climb out of the snow pile. He wasn't having much luck. "Why did you do that? I just got snow down my yukata."

"Because, Shunsui." Elsa saw that Juu had already gotten out of the snow pile. "You always throw her I to the lake when ever we go. This is her way to get back at you. Besides, you find it fun."

Elsa climbed out of the snow pile and turned back towards it. She held her hands out towards it and pictured what she wanted to make. She opened her eyes when she thought she was done. She found a slide and stairs in front of her.

"Come on." Elsa climbed up the stairs as fast as she could. They were easy to climb without the blades on her sandals. Elsa sat down on the slide and slid down. She wasn't expecting the bit of a jump at the end. "Kya!"

She was surprised to find a pile of snow beneath her. 'Need to get that under control.'

"Look out below!" Elsa managed to roll out of the pile as two bodies fell into it. "Elsa-chan is getting better at making things from her ice."

"It from my reiatsu, silly Shun-chan." Elsa stood up and wiped the snow off of her yukata.

She noticed Shun and Juu trying to get off of the snow pile. She waited till they were about to jump of. Then created another snow mound beneath their feet.

"Is that how you want to play?" Shun and Juu exchanged a look. "Try to keep up." They split up and ran in different directions.

Elsa managed to keep with them quite well, but the mounds where becoming towers. And the towers were getting taller. "Wait!" Elsa's foot slipped on the ice. "Kya!"

Shun stopped too see what had happened. He caught sight of Juu doing the same, but the boy was off balance. "Juu-chan!"

Elsa caught sight of what Shun was looking at. "Jushiro!" Elsa tried creating a pile of snow beneath him. But her ice shot out of her hand too early. It struck Jushiro in the chest. "Jushiro!"

Jushiro landed against the tower of snow and slid down it as it fell over. But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything after a blast of cold froze the air in his lungs.

Elsa and Shunsui ran towards their friend. Elsa shook Jushiro's shoulder, but no response came from the boy. Shunsui tried to find a pulse, but the boy's skin was almost too cold to touch.

Elsa didn't know what to do, but call for help. "Yamaji!" Elsa backed away from Jushiro, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

A tall man rounded the edge of the garden. The snow and ice instantly began to melt. "What happened?" The tall man ran towards the three small children.

"It was an accident. We were playing and Jushiro lost his footing." Shunsui held his friend, the boy was freezing cold. And it looked like his hair was turning white.

"I'll take care of Jushiro. Shunsui, can you take Elsa inside?" Yamaji took the small boy from Shunsui's arms. He was cold as ice. "Go. I will make sure he is alright."

Shunsui nodded to the man. He saw Elsa about to break down crying. She had always been scared of what she could do. He held his hand out to the girl. "Come on Elsa-chan. Juu-chan will be just fine. Let's go inside and wait, okay?"

Elsa looked up and Shunsui. He was a good friend. She nodded as she took his hand. She quickly let to once she was back on her feet. She looked back at Yamaji and the small boy in his arms. Jushiro looked extremely pale.

* * *

Elsa placed a hand on the wall. The picture stopped on the image of the tall man holding the pale boy. She willed the pictures to go back to the beginning. She stopped when she had both of the boys smilig at her. She smiled back.

"Do you know them?" Elsa looked towards the blue haired man. He had a deeper voice than his brother.

"Yes." Elsa brought her gaze back to the still picture in front of her. She ran a hand over the face of the brown haired boy. "Kyoraku Shunsui. He was a good friend of mine." She ran a hand over the boy with black hair. "Ukitake Jushiro. Shunsui always dragged him around. Even if he wasn't at the best of health at the time."

She changed the picture to when the tall man first entered the scene. "Yamaji. My..." Elsa choked back a sob.

*crack*

Elsa turned away from the picture. She ran into a pair of open arms. "It's okay, Elsa. We will protect you, always." Elsa knew it was the white haired man."

"My brother is right. We will always be here." Elsa cried as the two men comforted her.

*CRACK* *crack* *Crack*

Elsa hugged the white haired man tighter. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it hurt. She tried to keep the storm that wanted to let loose from going wild, but she was losing.

"Let it go." She heard both of the men speak. And she obeyed.

*CRACK*

Elsa relaxed as the world around her fell away into darkness. She didn't feel cold or lost, or even scared. For some reason, she felt free. Free and safe.

* * *

Hey. So this is something that I am trying out. Let me know what you think. So, please leave a comment or question you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Frozen or Bleach.

The song played by the snow globe is "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?", from Frozen.

* * *

"Excuse me...miss?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw people standing up. Where was she. "We have arrived. It's time to get off the plane."

"Plane? Where are we?" Elsa stretched out her sore limbs. She felt like she had been laying in an awkward position for hours.

"Karakura town. Japan. Do you have a bag up here?" Elsa looked towards the woman. She was smiling at her and seemed a bit worried.

Elsa shook her head and picked up the bag at her feet. "This is all I have. Thank you." Elsa quickly joined the rest of the crowd of people leaving the...plane. 'What was that? I've flown before. How did I not know what a plane was? It must have been that dream.'

Elsa quickly followed the stream of people till they stopped at a baggage carousel. She stood and waited for her bags to come around. The first was her bright blue bag with snowflakes. She hauled it off of the moving belt and waited for her second bag. It wasn't long till small children were screeching as a snowman bag went around the carousel. Elsa pulled the bag off and made her way away from the cluster of people.

'Now to find my host family. What was the name again? Kuro...something.' Elsa scanned the crowd of waiting people to see if anyone was waving or indicating to her. A single sign caught her eye. 'Arendelle Elsa'

Elsa made her way towards the sign. She found a man and two teenage girls standing there. "Hi. I'm Arendelle Elsa. Are you the Kurosaki family?" Elsa smiled at herself for remembering their name. She always could when she was in a pinch.

"A...ren...del...le-san? That is quite a mouthful." Elsa giggled as the man tried to say her last name.

"You can just use Elsa." Elsa smiled at the little family.

"Elsa-chan it is very nice to meet you. I'm Yuzu and this is my twin Karin." The small blond hair girl indicated to herself then the girl beside her. "And this is our dad." The girl smiled as she introduced the man standing behind them.

"Why don't you let me get those for you? The house isn't too far. It is a small airport after all. And you can call me dad if you want. Or Isshin if you would prefer. There isn't any need to be formal. We are going to be family after all." Isshin smiled at the girl, she had a friendly smile.

"Come on. Well show you the way. Sorry that Ichinii couldn't be here. But he has gotten here yet. He'll show you where the school is. Yuzu and I are still in junior high." Karin pulled the girl along as they left the airport. She didn't seem that out of place in their family. Her hair was only a few shades lighter than Yuzu's. "Hey, Elsa-nee. Why is your hair so light in colour?"

"It's always been this light. But my parents told me I was kissed by a troll when I was young." Elsa laughed as she relayed something she had heard in a dream. All the girls laughed as they continued to walk down the deserted road.

Yuzu reached out and held the girl's hand. It was cold, but more like naturally than lack of touch. "Come on. The house is just up ahead."

Elsa looked up the street. She could make out the figure of a man trying to get into a building, but he seemed to be having trouble. And trying to break down the door. "Is that guy okay?"

"Yeah he's fine." Karin sighed as they approached the house and orange haired man. "Oi! Ichinii!"

The man with orange hair turned towards the small group aproaching. "Oh. There you guys are. I was thinking you guys were ignoring me or something-" He dodged as Isshin kicked out at him. "Oi! Don't just attack a guy that is coming home for a visit!"

Isshin picked himself out of the flower beds. "You haven't neglected on your training. I'm so proud of you." Tears started to stream down his face.

Elsa leaned down between the two girl's heads. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. They did this everyday when Ichinii lived here. He lives far away, but always manages to visit whenever he gets anytime off work." Karin walked towards the house as she rolled the blue suitcase behind her.

"But I hope they don't start it again." Yuzu followed her twin with the large snowman slung across her back. "We can show you to your room. And you should get a bit of rest. It was probably a long flight. We can wake you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you Yuzu." Elsa followed the girls inside and left the two men outside. Elsa followed the two girls up to the second floor and down the hall to a blue painted room.

"This is the room you will be staying in while you are here. We got your uniform for you and hung them up in the closet." Yuzu smiled at the girl as she played the hostess. This was a favourite activity for her. She loved being in charge. "Come on Karin. Let's let Onee-chan rest before dinner."

"Okay. Rest well." Karin followed her sister out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Elsa looked around the room. It was plain and had a desk and a window. She opened the closet and found six uniforms hanging there. Three shirts and three blazers. 'Summer and winter uniforms I guess.' Elsa closed the closet and turned to her bags. She opened her snowman up and dug through till she found her snow globe.

She turned the small key on the side and laid down as the melody played through. She hummed with it as she began to drift off into sleep.

'Enjoying yourself?' Elsa sat up and looked around the room. No one was there. 'Of course not. I'm in your head. Well, we are in your head. Remember?'

'She thinks it is a dream. But since she seems to be reacting. We can assume she can hear us again.' Elsa tried to find the source of the voice. And why it sounded so familiar.

'She already forgot again? This is going to take forever.' Elsa frowned as the deeper voice began complaining. The voices were very familiar.

"You both were the ones from my dream." Elsa realized where she had heard them. "But how are you both still in my head. Aren't dreams suppose to go away once I'm awake?"

'We aren't dreams. We are pieces of your soul.' Elsa frowned thinking through their words.

'So I can think and you will hear it?' Elsa asked in her mind. She found it strange that she didn't feel worried about talking to herself.

'You got it. And don't worry. You aren't crazy.' Elsa could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

'Stop teasing her, brother. Shall we continue to tell you who you are?' Elsa closed her eyes and waited for them to show her what they obviously wanted to.

~memory~

Elsa opened her eyes to a bright sunny day. She looked around the field she was in. There were no trees and not a cloud in the sky. She caught sight of a tall man dressed in a blue uniform of sorts. She recognized the uniform, but couldn't quite remember were from.

"Elsa-chan!" Elsa looked behind her to see a woman walking up behind her. She found it a little unnerving to see herself. She knew it was her. The braided hairstyle was hard to misplace. She turned back to the man as he walked towards the woman.

"Good morning Shunsui." Elsa wasn't surprised by the frost in her voice. She normally had that type of attitude when it came to others. But why around him? Weren't they close?

"I'm hurt, Elsa-chan. You haven't called me Shun-chan since the summer started." Shunsui made a frowning face at his childhood friend. "Why so frosty today?"

"There is no difference in my attitude." Elsa watched as her double straightened as she started to move past the man. She saw her hesitate and her expression soften. "How is Jushiro doing?"

Elsa watched as a white haired man came up behind her double and covered her eyes with his hands. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa saw the woman frown as she stepped away from him. "Maybe another time." The woman wrapped her arms around her as she began to walk away again.

Shunsui grabbed one of her hands. He traced the pattern on her glove with his thumb. "Why is Elsa-chan wearing gloves again? I thought she didn't like wearing them?"

"Well sometimes I need to wear them." The younger Elsa tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. Being careful not to let him pull her glove off. It wasn't working. "Can I have my hand back? Preferably with my glove." Shunsui gave her a stare with sad, pleading eyes. "That isn't going to work." Jushiro joined in. She sighed with a smile on her face.

Elsa watched as a field of ice formed under their feet and they began to slide apart. She watched as Shunsui and Jushiro shared a look. Then they both pulled off one of the woman's glove. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Not unless you tell us why you have them on." Shunsui waved the glove in front of him with a playful smile on his face. "You can tell us."

Elsa watched as her younger self smiled sadly at them. "I can't. I'm sorry." The version of her in the same uniform in red as the other two turned and began walking away from the two men in blue.

"Elsa wait!" Jushiro tried to walk towards her, but his feet kept slipping. And he didn't want to fall.

"Juu-chan is having trouble. Elsa-chan, can't you help us get off the ice? Please." Shunsui looked at her with a childish smile. It always worked on her.

The woman turned to say something, but her voice was over powered by another sound.

*ROAR*

All three looked towards the edge of the field where a forest started. They saw a pair of red glowing eyes approach the edge of the shadows. A snake like creature with a white skull mask slithered out of the forest. "ROAR!"

"Hollow!" Shunsui reached for the sword at his hip. The sharp movement threw him off balance and he slipped. He fell to his knee and tried not to slip anymore.

"Shunsui!" Jushiro saw Shunsui fall, but his own movements caused him to lose balance. He fell. And the force of his fall propelled him away from the other two people he could see on the ice.

"ROAR!" The Hollow slithered across the ice. Not seeming to notice the slippery surface as he moved towards the three sources of food in front of it.

Elsa noticed the Hollow aim towards Jushiro. She moved her feet, but she didn't budge an inch. 'Right. This already happened. So I can only watch. Move stupid me!'

The other Elsa ran towards Jushiro. She lost her footing, but kept her momentum. She knocked herself an Jushiro out of the path of the hollow. Both stopped as soon as they reached the edge of the ice.

"Looks like the ice is melting." Jushiro stood and helped Elsa up. He looked towards the Hollow as it turned around. "It must have reached a grass patch as well. Shunsui! It's heading towards you!"

Shunsui looked over his shoulder and confirmed the Hollow slithering towards him. He stood and drew his sword in one movement. He managed to keep himself upright. But only because the Hollow's mask pressing against his sword was propelling him backwards.

"Shunsui!" The three people watching yelled in unison.

"Let's go!" Elsa watched as herself and Jushiro stepped back out onto the ice. "Hang on!" Her double stood with her back against Jushiro and propelled them across the ice with her own ice shooting out of her hands.

Jushiro waited till they were close to the Hollow. Then looped his arm around Elsa before he jumped onto the Hollow.

The Hollow turned his head to see what had landed on it's back. It hadn't noticed it had reached the edge of the ice field.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Shunsui jumped up towards the Hollow's face. The Hollow turned back towards him. He slashed through its mask.

"Nice job Shunsui." Jushiro landed behind his friend as the Hollow dissolved.

"Even with only a blank zanpakutou, it looks like Yamaji's training is paying off." Elsa smiled as she watched the three stand as a group. They looked like really close friends.

"Yep. Not a scratch on me." Shunsui smiled as he sheathed his sword. "How about you two?"

"Not a scratch eith-" *cough* *cough* Jushiro pulled his hand away from his mouth. There were small speckles of blood, but not much. "I should get back." Jushiro turned to walk away, but fell to his knees in another coughing fit.

"Jushiro." Elsa watched as her younger self moved to place a hand on his back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Elsa turned and saw a woman with an angry face walking quickly towards the group. A man walked behind her at a more lax pace. "YOU MONSTER! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Please calm down, Ukitake-san." Shunsui smiled at the lady as he stepped in front of the now cowering Elsa. "She wasn't doing anything, just offering help."

"No help is needed from that thing! It's a danger to us all!" The woman glared at the girl hiding behind Shunsui.

"That's enough dear." The man that had been walking behind the woman placed a hand on her shoulder before moving to the white haired man. "Let's get Jushiro home so the healers can take care of him."

"I'm fine. Just a bit of coughing." Jushiro was glad only the small one had blood mixed in. He easily hid that by wiping his hand on the grass as he stood up. "It was nothing serious."

"Nothing serious! That monster could have killed you! She is even creating a blizzard to kill us all right now!" The lady pointed at Elsa as the wind began to pick up and the temperature drop.

Shunsui turned to Elsa to try and calm her down. But she just moved away from his hands. Tears were in her eyes, but he knew she would never let them fall. "Elsa..."

The girl ran, and Elsa followed. They ran down the hill and through the streets. Stepping into shunpo wherever possible. It helped to reduce the ice spread while ran.

She didn't stop running till she reached a room, it was definitely her bedroom. It looked just like Elsa's room back in Arendelle, except there was a futon instead of a canopy bed.

She collapsed onto the floor as the first tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa looked around the room in amazement. Perfectly formed flakes were suspended in the air. And the frost on the ground took the shape of a large snowflake.

Both Elsas looked towards the door as it slid open. The rise in temperature told them both who it was. The Elsa on the ground looked away from him. She pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her eyes to them. "Yamaji, why am I a monster?"

Yamaji sighed as he walked into the room. He watched as the flakes took a while to turned into water and evaporated. Her ice was getting stronger. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are not a monster, Elsa."

"Then why can't I control my powers. Jushiro already has his zanpakutou and Shunsui is close to getting his. But I'm still behind them both." Elsa pulled her eyes away from her knees. But she still kept her gaze on them. "Why haven't I heard my zanpakutou?"

"These things take time." Yamaji smiled at her as he shook her shoulder. "You will learn. Just like how Shunsui and Jushiro learned. You just have more power to control. And that will take time."

Elsa walked up to the scene between the grandfather and his granddaughter. Elsa walked around till she was looking at his face. He had nothing but love on his face. "Thank you, Yamaji."

Elsa closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Bits of the memory still playing through her mind.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question. I will be posting a chapter every week. I'm trying to cut down on the writing I have so I don't have to worry about not posting because I have no ideas.


End file.
